1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wig, and more particularly, a combination wig and carrying pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most women struggle with what to do with their hair at night, protective styles are very necessary, especially for those with highly textured hair. Head covering passed down from traditional African customs have not changed mush over the years. This leaves women to wear hair bonnets, turbans, and scarfs to protect their hair while they sleep. While some are quite lovely, they pale into significance in comparison to a head full of beautiful hair.
Numerous innovations for head/hair coverings have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,145,393, Published/Issued on Aug. 25, 1964, to Mufich teaches a disposable and protective head covering formed of a blank of highly porous material. The blank has a center fold line defining opposite sectors folded upon themselves, with their top edges secured together to form a hood. A side flap is integral with one of the sectors, extends along one longitudinal edge thereof, and is folded back upon the one sector. The corresponding side edge portion of the other sector is loosely positioned beneath the flap when the blank is formed into the hood. Each of the sectors have a bottom edge portion that is partially separated by a cut formed in the center fold line adjacent the bottom edge of the sectors. A slit extends in opposite directions from the junction of the first fold line and the cut towards the flap provided by one of the sectors and the side edge portion of the outer sector so as to provide elongated tying strips. The strips extend from the corresponding lower corner portions of each of the sectors and about the bottom edges of the sectors for constricting the head covering about the neck of the wearer.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,197,787, Published/Issued on Aug. 3, 1965, to Tognan, et al. teaches a protective head covering including an elongated band of predetermined length and width to extend across the back and along the sides of a coiffure set with hair curlers and leave the top portion of the head exposed for ventilation. The band has opposed layers of soft and pliable material secured together along their marginal edge portions to provide a closed compartment having pliable walls. A granular filling material is in the compartment in such quantity and particle size to be shiftable in the compartment and form therewith a pliable cushion adapted to be molded in place on the coiffure by manipulation of the outer wall of the compartment to provide cushioning areas of relatively thick cross section corresponding to and registering with the areas of the coiffure between hair curlers and areas of relatively thin cross section corresponding to and registering with the areas of the coiffure set with hair curlers, whereby to protect the wearer's head when reclining against the pressure of the hair curlers and prevent relative movement of the hair curlers. Apparatus secures the band in place on the wearer's head and maintaining the filling material in proper relative position in the compartment.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,683,596, Issued on Aug. 4, 1987, to Cole teaches a curl keeping hair cap made of a substantially circular sheet of nonabsorbent air permeable material for permitting air circulation, with a casing secured along the circular edge of the sheet, and with a drawstring having an elastic portion extending through the casing to permit adjustment of the hair cap to fit the contour of the face and neck of the wearer by gathering along the casing. The drawstring has tie ends that are tied to each other to maintain the elastic portion of the drawstring in a stretched condition. The hair cap is made of a single piece of nylon. A method of maintaining a hair permanent includes applying permanent curl solution to hair, rinsing the solution from the hair, and enclosing the hair in a substantially circular curl keeping hair cap of nonabsorbent air permeable material, with a drawstring having an elastic portion to gather the cap and fit the contour of the face and neck.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,265,278, Issued on Nov. 30, 1993, to Watanabe teaches a hair cap having a ceramic paper cap of a ceramic paper material sandwiched between an inner cap and an outer cap that are both formed of an impermeable synthetic resin material, and when used in permanent wave hairdressing or bathing, encourages the waving or curling of the hair and the metabolization of the head skin with the heating action of far infrared rays emitted from the ceramic paper cap.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,477,561, Issued on Dec. 26, 1995, to Adkins teaches a head garment including an exterior portion, a lining, and a stretch band. The garment is formed by folding a rectangular piece of material in half and sewing top and side edges of the folded material to leave an open bottom edge to create a lining. Next, except for a small portion that is left unattached, an exterior circular piece of material is then sewn to the open bottom edge of the rectangular material. The folded rectangular and circular pieces of material are then pulled through the small opening left at the unattached portion, and finally an elastic stretch band is sewn to the two pieces of material to form the finished garment.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,216,278, Issued on Apr. 17, 2001, to Nguyen, et al. teaches a hair covering for protecting the hair of a wearer from damage due to exposure to the ultra violet light of a tanning bed. The hair covering includes an outer portion, a middle portion, and an inner portion. The middle portion protects the hair of a wearer from discoloration and other damage because of exposure to the ultra violet light of a tanning bed. Furthermore, the middle portion acts as a barrier to the heat build up that can occur within the hair covering because of the heat generated by ultra violet light in a tanning bed. The outer portion and the inner portion act as additional protection for blocking the heat generated by the ultra violet light of a tanning bed. The hair covering also has a stretchable band for providing a comfortable and snug fit around the head of a wearer.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 7,458,383, Issued on Dec. 2, 2008, to Song teaches a weft for hair extension and a method of extending the weft for hair extension to real hair that provides a plurality of space portions through which the real hair is passed between a pair of wig hair bundles that are bound to form the weft for hair extension and fixedly extends the real hair that is passed through the space portions to the weft for hair extension by use of a plurality of pressure rings.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. Des. 627,954, Issued on Nov. 30, 2010, to Williams teaches the ornamental design for a protective hair cap.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2004/0168696, Published on Sep. 2, 2004, to Cox teaches a wig including a foundation made from generally circular blank of stretchable netting formed into a bowl shape as worn on a wearer's head. The bowl shape is formed by radially folding over the blank upon itself at a plurality of pairs of fold lines to form a plurality of radially-spaced triangular pleats. An elastic band is looped and attached to an outer periphery of the blank at a stretchable seam to maintain the pleats and the bowl shape. A plurality of hair wefts are attached to a convex outer surface of the foundation in a layered and spaced relationship at respective seams. Attachment areas of the hair wefts to the foundation are hidden by overlapping adjacent hair wefts. The hair wefts are arranged to simulate natural hair growth patterns, with hair wefts disposed transversely of the foundation pointing forwardly, downwardly, upwardly, or a combination thereof. Hair wefts at a crown of the foundation are centered about the crown pointing radially outwardly from the crown.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2008/0047572, Published on Feb. 28, 2008, to Park teaches a wig arrangement provided with a primary wig and a hair piece extension. The primary wig has a first foundation, while the extension has a second foundation. The hair piece extension forms a second wig that is removably coupled to the primary wig. The primary wig is structured and arranged to be secured to a human head. The wig arrangement is worn either with the primary wig or a combination of the primary wig and the hair extension so as to change the look and styling of the wearer's head. Fasteners, such as snap fits, are used to removably secure the primary wig and the hair piece extension.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2011/0132942, Published on Jun. 9, 2011, to Choi teaches a form that holds a hair extension and maintains the order and curl of the strands of hair. The form provides optimum display of the wig or hair extension evaluation by the prospective user. In addition, after purchase, the form provides a way for convenient space-saving storage of the hair extension, which maintains the appearance of the hair extension.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for head/hair coverings have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.